Free Hug Week
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: This one week has to be the most important to Kujyou Kazune, the day he gets closer to Karin. What is this day you might ask? The only one where he can get away with hugging a certain mini-goddess. Rated T in case of future language.
1. The First Day

_A new day, a new chance to get closer to Karin_, Kazune thought as he woke up. Kazune only wanted to try and make Karin realize who she really was. Then, maybe, Karin would be a little more open to him. Plus, today was a special day.

"Wake up Karin! Training starts again with this new school year!" yelled Kazune as soon as he was dressed and by her bedroom door.

Karin heard Kazune's voice in her dream. _A new day is just another bit of time,_ Karin thought bitterly. Karin…definitely not a morning person.

"I'm not gonna train Kazune-kun! I need sleep!" Karin mumbled before she fell back into her pillow. A few moments later, her blanket was torn off of her body. She blinked her groggy eyes to see who had interrupted her dream time.

"Get up I said!" Kazune said. He was wearing a gray training suit to start the day off.

"You're so mean in the morning!" Karin screamed before pushing Kazune out of her room to get herself dressed and ready for school.

**-Half an hour later-**

"Come on Karin-chan. We're going to be late~!" Himeka said tugging at her friend's arm.

"I'm coming! Why are we in such a rush to get to school?"

"Today's National Free Hug Day~!"

Karin scrunched her face up in question. "Whaa?"

"Every year they choose one boy and one girl at our school who get to be the representatives for the holiday and anyone can hug them~." Himeka explained.

Karin shrugged, "I still don't get it."

Himeka stopped ad looked at Karin dead in the eye. "So, you wouldn't want to be the representative for the girls and then you wouldn't have an excuse to hug your crush~?"

"To school we goooooooooo!" Karin yelled enthusiastically. Karin took a hold of Himeka's hand and dragged her all the way to their school's gates. Once they arrived at the school billboard, where announcements of special events were, they noticed a huge crowd gathered around one specific area. It was most likely the Free Hug Day representatives.

"Hanazono-san~!" Micchi yelled at he squeezed the breath out of Karin.

"Hi...Micchi...can you let go?" Karin struggled to say; still crushed against her friend's chest. When Micchi finally released her, Karin saw the two names for the representatives.

Karin couldn't believe her eyes. "No way!" she exclaimed; although she was really only shocked by one name and that name was the male representative's name.

**Female representative: Miyon Yi  
Male representative: Kuyjou Kazune**


	2. Understand the Signs

"I'm the male representative?" Kazune asked as he came up from behind Karin.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well you don't have to sound so shocked! I mean really! You know how popular I am here!"

"Maybe so, but you had to _enter_ to be chosen as a representative." Kazune froze. "Someone must have entered you as a joke. I should go talk to the principal about this!" Karin began to head towards the main building, determined, but Kazune grabbed her by the forearm.

"Hey! Stop it Kazune-kun!"

"Shhhh! Be quiet! Look I signed up for that contest by myself."

Karin tilted her head. "You did…but that would mean that you…"

_Maybe she's finally understood! She now knows that I did this to be in her arms! Oh, Karin!_

Karin's fist met her palm. "You're into more girly things like this? Who could've guessed?" Kazune fell over in disappointment.

"No! Baka!"

"Then why did you do decide to go into an event like this, if not for personal pleasure?"

"It's a different kind of pleasure."

"Oh, so you're doing this for the girl you like!"

Kazune stared at the girl in shock, "Y-yeah. How did you figure that out so quickly?" Karin chuckled, "I'm not as stupid as I look Kazune-kun. There's so much you don't know about me." Karin left, sighing at the same time as Kazune attempted to knock himself out of the stupor.

**-At the end of school-**

Karin, Himeka, Miyon, Kazune, and Micchi were all packing their school bags before heading to the Kuyjou home for the night. Miyon was only with them because she was sleeping over. They were all walking in silence; most of the group sensed something weird going on with Kazune as he was spacing out.

Miyon was the first to break the ice. "I was really shocked by the results of the Free Hug Day. I didn't think I would actually win for the girl's side. I was so sure that Himeka would be the representative."

Himeka joined in, "Yes, but I didn't think that I would win~. I thought that Karin-chan would win~. Although, I'm glad you won Miyon-chan, I got to hug you today~!"

Micchi shook his head, "Alas, Hanazono-san did not. But I got plenty of hugs from Kazune-kun today!"

The mentioned boy frowned at this. "And I didn't like every last second of them. You're lucky that the representatives aren't allowed to refuse hugs."

"That's probably why your fan girls were having a field day whenever they came up to you for a hug." Karin teased. Kazune frowned, picked up his bag, and left.

"What's wrong with him?" the clueless Karin asked.

"I don't know~. Maybe you should go after him, Karin-chan~." Himeka suggested.

"I will!" Karin ran off, grabbing her bag quickly so she could catch up with him. Miyon, Micchi, and Himeka shot each other winks and high-fived one another.

"Kazune-kuunnn! Wait up!" Kazune turned around to see the twin ponytailed girl attempting to catch up with him. Kazune let out a sigh and waited.

"Finally you caught up."

"You expected me to come?"

"Well yeah, I mean I have known you for awhile now." Kazune looked away, blushing fully. "Well are we going now?"

Karin's bangs were in front of her face, hiding her expression. "Umm, Kazune-kun?" she said shyly.

_Was this it? Would she finally ask him for a hug? Even though this was just the first day of such a big event, Karin really wanted a hug from him now? He would definitely accept!_ Kazune thought anxiously.

"You have a bit of bread on your cheek." Karin began to laugh hysterically. The blonde sighed and took Karin's hand to wipe it away. The green orbs that were her eyes stared back at him with surprise. He poked her face. "Gotcha."

Kazune ran away laughing and Karin chased after him angrily.

_Why did my heart pound like that? _Karin wondered.

_When will she get it? _Kazune asked himself.

_What should I make for dinner? _Himeka pondered from the school entrance as she waited for her friends to come with her, for another day to pass.


	3. Dried Tears

**Omg im sooo sry! I haven't updated this for 5 months . I have had no inspiration whatsoever :/ . well at least im updating now ^^"**

**Shoutout to Loveblooms891! She helped me get inspiration for this!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

_Time for another fun day at school~_, Himeka thought as she placed breakfast on the table. All of a sudden there were shouts coming from Karin's room.

"KARIN, I ASKED YOU TO WAKE UP FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!" scolded Kazune.

"Sorry! Aww, now we're going to be late!" Karin panicked.

The two came rushing down the stairs at an intense speed. They were about to run out of the house when Himeka stopped them. "What about breakfast~? It's the most important meal of the day~!" Himeka pointed out.

Karin and Kazune looked at the food, Himeka, then the door. Within a moment, they were shoveling food into their mouths. Himeka smiled, amused, and sat to eat with her 'family'. After the three were done, they took off to school.

**-Towards the end of the day- (Karin's POV)**

Before we were dismissed, the teacher made a final announcement. "Class, the principal has decided to extend Free Hug Day to a full week because it's getting good publicity for the school. Also the representatives will have to wear a shirt that says 'free hugs' every day for the rest of the week. You're all dismissed."

All eyes turned to Miyon and Kazune. Miyon was smiling and seemed to be glad that they were continuing the Free Hug day. However, Kazune looked particularly frightened. I could imagine why. The Kazune-Z were eyeing him so closely; as if ready to attack. I felt sympathetic for the blonde, so like a good friend I went to comfort him.

"Don't worry Kazune-kun. I'm sure half the school won't abuse your position." I laughed nervously.

"What about the other half?" Kazune panicked. I winced at his harsh tone.

"They'll be too busy hugging Miyon-chan. The majority of the girls will most likely want to hug you, then there's the guys who'll hug Miyon-chan, and then there are the people that won't care one way or the other." I commented.

Kazune eyeballed me, "And which part do you belong to?"

"The third that doesn't care one way or the other." I shrugged. Kazune-kun hung his head as I said this. Slowly, he began walking away. I grabbed him by the forearm.

"What's wrong Kazune-kun?" Kazune looked at me; some kind of thought brewing behind his skull and looking back at me through those piercing blue orbs that rested in his head.

"It's nothing." He whispered; the thought lingering on the back of his tongue, I could see it.

"Kazune-kun, don't lie to me! I can see that you're itching to tell me something but something inside you is holding back the words. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything. I'm here for you." I cried, tears forming at the true words.

**Kazune's POV**

I looked at her with curiosity. '_I'm here for you_.' Karin had said. With four simple words, Karin could turn me into Play-Doh, mush in the palm of her hand. _Snap out of it Kazune. She's just a clueless girl. Karin doesn't understand your feelings as of yet. _I thought in frustration.

I tore my arm out of her grasp. "I know," I began softly, "but this is something that you can't understand right now. Therefore, it isn't right to try and force it on you now."

"But Kazune-kun, I don't care if it's not the time to tell me." Karin whimpered. _Don't you look at me with those sad olive eyes Karin dear. _She ignored my silent plea and skewered me with her suffering eyes. "Don't put yourself through this alone. Let me help you."

I looked down at my feet. "Sorry Karin. I can't." Karin's hand was suddenly absent from my arm. I looked up in time to see Karin running off, leaving a trail of flying tears behind her.

_I'm sorry Karin. _ I thought as my long blonde bangs covered my eyes. _This isn't the right time._

**Karin's POV**

_Why couldn't he tell me? I'm one of his best friends. Why is it so hard for him to come out and say what's really on his mind?_

I wiped away the salty tears that had escaped my eyes when I ran away from Kazune. My thoughts were going rampant through my head; going into overdrive, coming up with endless possibilities as to why Kazune didn't trust me enough to tell me what lingered in his mind behind his blonde hair.

"Karin-chan~?" a soft voice cut through my thoughts. I lifted my eyes to see Himeka standing in front of me. The tears returned to my face. "Wuahhh~! Karin-chan~! Why are you crying~?" Himeka panicked.

I told her everything: about how Kazune-kun randomly got upset with me, how he wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and how I had left him standing alone.

"I don't know what to do Himeka-chan." I sobbed. Himeka patted my back affectionately.

"There, there~. Everything will be okay Karin-chan~; whether you know it or not things in life have a way of figuring themselves out~. If Kazune-chan needs some time to think, I suggest you do at least that for him~. Poor Kazune-chan hasn't had an easy life and you know that almost as well as I do~. Karin-chan, the best thing you can do right now to make Kazune-chan go through his thought process better is to let him go through it on his own~. Despite the fact he has a tendency to do that anyway, you have to tolerate it until he can muster up the courage and strength to tell you what is going on~. Okay~?" Himeka comforted. Karin nodded slightly.

All Karin had to do was support Kazune; it seemed easy enough for Karin to complete. A smile formed on her face as the tears dried. Karin was always supportive of her friends. Well, she tried her best to.

"Thank you Himeka-chan. I'm really grateful for your help." I bowed.

Himeka giggled, "That's so unnecessary Karin-chan~; we're best friends aren't we~?"

I gave a single, enthusiastic nod. We linked arms and headed for the nearest ice cream shop. After all, what better to stop tears than ice cream?

**Kazune's POV**

I slunk down on the nearest tree stump. Of course Karin wouldn't understand at the moment. I know guys are clueless sometimes but Karin can give girls a bad name in cluelessness as well. I buried my head in my arms.

_Oh Karin, why do you have to break my heart with those falling tears? I wish you would understand…or at least give me a hug!_

A shadow loomed over me. I peered through my hair to see her.

"Karin?"

"Kazune-kun, I came to apologize. I've been thinking and I realized along with the help of Himeka-chan that it's not right to try and force information out of you that you don't want me to know yet." Karin sighed.

"It's okay Karin. I forgive you." I smiled.

Karin gave me her breath-taking smile. "Oh I almost forgot!" Just as I was going to ask her what she forgot, Karin wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I slowly hugged her back.

_Can I __please__ stay in this moment forever?_ I silently asked the universe. That's when she pulled away, an obvious blush on our faces.

"That was…uhhh…for, umm…free hug week you know?" Karin stumbled along in her words.

As Karin walked away I called to her teasingly, "Can I count on more of those?" I noticed a light laugh and a smile upon her face as Karin continued on.

Score: Kazune- 1…booyah.

**Ok I feel so much better now that I have updated ^.^ looks like it is review response time!**

**Mhm DD- I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Indigo-Typhoon- hahaha thank you. Much appreciated**

**- no it's not over yet ;) there's still much fluff and stuff to go through XD**

**Mofo'n'Bobo- thanks ^.^**

**Loveblooms891- not finished thanks for the help! Still loving ur stories btw ;P**

**Whispers-Of-The-Forest- Done! XD thank you**

**Yasashii Ma- update complete :P**


	4. Jealousy Strikes

**Wow, I'm surprised I got even 4 reviews for this story. I'm glad you all love my story. To write is what I hope to become my career. **

**Review Responses~**

**Mhm DD: omg I love those faces :0**

**Soy Sawce: xD thanks**

**JustBreathe12181: Thanks. Again, I really appreciate you helping me with this story. Have an internet cupcake ^^ *hands cupcake***

**May-tan: Thank you, I am now :D**

**AnimeHMLover: Thanks :D I'm getting bad at updating my stories -.-**

**VioletCamellia: Thank you~ there is a new chapter…this one! xD**

**Karin's POV**

"I'm so tired," I groaned. It was about time for lunch but I wasn't in that good of a mood.

"That's probably because you insisted to stay up and watch the rest of that anime marathon." Kazune pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at this.

"I had to though! The new episode was on at the end of the marathon and I really needed to know what happened next!" I defended.

"You couldn't have recorded it?"

"No!" I frowned, "We don't have any empty tapes and…" I stopped and looked away.

Kazune furrowed his eyebrows at me, "And?"

"And I didn't want us to fight again ok?!" I stormed off. _Geez, that Kazune, always asking questions that are too personal. That's why I have to be on my toes around that guy. Of course I wouldn't want to fight, we're friends!_

I finally decided to sit on a bench and eat my lunch. I went to grab it but I realized that in my haste to leave the classroom and get away from Kazune-kun, I had left my bento on top of my desk. I didn't want to go back and look stupid but that might've been too late.

"I guess I'll just go get it anyways." I muttered to myself. I stood up and took the trek back to class. Just as I opened the classroom door, I noticed Himeka and Kazune talking. I didn't really want to interrupt them so I stayed outside of the door, not peeking but making sure my friends were ok.

"Ne, Kazune-chan~ do you think Karin-chan is ok~? She seemed really tired and at this rate she might fall asleep and get in trouble with the teacher~." Himeka asked.

_Aww how sweet of Himeka-chan. She's worried about me. _ I smiled.

"She'll be fine; although, it wouldn't hurt for Karin to listen to me once in a while. She might actually get something right." It took all of my willpower just then not to storm in and slap Kazune-kun.

"Kazune-chan~?" Himeka paused, looking Kazune-kun in the eyes. He seemed to pause too, looking curious and concerned.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't given you a hug yet, have I~?" Himeka tilted her head.

Kazune-kun laughed, "Was that all it was? I thought you were going to say something really serious for a minute there. But come to think of it, I don't think you've asked me for one yet."

"Then…may I~?" Himeka smiled. Kazune-kun squirmed a bit but eventually agreed and took Himeka in his arms. Himeka's small arms barely reached around to his back and Kazune-kun was a bit taller than Himeka so his head height overlapped hers.

I don't know why but I stopped dead in my tracks and stopped breathing. Then, I fled from the scene.

_Why am I running? I have no reason to! It's not like I didn't see how they acted around one another. Something was bound to happen eventually!_ _So why am I like this?!_

**Kazune's POV**

I had just hugged Himeka when I heard footsteps outside the hallway running in the opposite direction. After a second, I let go of Himeka and asked, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" She nodded and I ran out of the classroom. I saw Karin in the distance, who looked like she was rubbing her eyes and shaking her head.

Oh great, she saw. Now she probably had the wrong idea. Maybe she had heard in on the conversation and thought something was up. Well I certainly wasn't going to find out here. I ran after her until she had reached the courtyard while I was by the shoe lockers. I was about to call out to her when I saw that one, Kirika. Karin ran straight into him.

"Whoa, Karin-chan, are you ok?" he asked, looking down at her.

Karin paused for a moment then broke into sobs. "Oh Kirika-senpai!" Karin latched onto him in a tight embrace. I felt my chest tighten and I wanted to run. But my feet wouldn't budge. All I could do was stand by the door and watch Karin be in the arms of another guy.

That same guy who Karin has a crush on.

That same guy who is friends with Karasuma Kirio.

Just my freaking luck. Finally, my feet decided to cooperate and I quietly left the scene so that Karin wouldn't hear me.

_What is she thinking? Obviously something went wrong but I won't be able to ask her now. She saw what happened between Himeka and I and I had seen her hug Kirika. The nerve of that guy, he wasn't even a representative for Free Hug Week. Wait, that didn't make any sense._

_Urgh! Stupid me being jealous!_ I yelled at myself. Things were probably be awkward between Karin and me now.

Just great.

**Karin's POV (The Next Day)**

After running straight into Kirika-senpai's arms and crying for a while made me feel a lot better. The downside to the situation was that it became really hard to talk to Kazune-kun, but the weird part was he didn't even try to talk to me. I was starting to wonder if something was wrong. I decided to talk with Himeka about it.

"Hey, Himeka?" I called out before we left for school. Kazune-kun had already gone ahead so I figured now was a good time to ask.

"Is something wrong with Kazune-kun? He hasn't talked to me since yesterday."

"Kazune-chan~? I don't think so~, but he did run out of the classroom yesterday a bit after I gave him a hug~." Himeka put a finger on her chin.

My eyes widened. Kazune-kun must've heard me when I ran away, which also meant he saw me hug Kirika-senpai. Oh boy, this was bad. Himeka noticed the expression on my face and her questioning look dropped.

"Are you ok Karin-chan~? Did something happen between you and Kazune-chan~?"

"I guess you could call it that…"

"Tell me~," Himeka plopped down on the ground so I did too; giving her all the details.

"I see~," Himeka nodded.

"So now I can't even talk to him because I saw you two and he saw Kirika-senpai and I. What should I do?"

"Frankly, I think you should recognize your feelings first, ne Karin-chan~. You were jealous after all~," Himeka half smiled at me.

_Jealous, what? ME? Jealous because Kazune-kun hugged another girl? That's absurd! I have no reason to be mad that I wasn't the one hugging Kazune-kun. Wait where did that come from?! _I thought for a few minutes then stopped dead.

Oh my Kami…I'm in love with Kazune-kun.

**How's that for a come back?! BAM! I just blew your minds and made you scream, "YES! FINALLY! THE CLUELESS GIRL GETS IT!" Did I not? ;D**

**Well, I'd just like to say I'm so freaking sorry I left you guys in the dust for 11 months! I really tried to get writing but I had NO ideas until finally today I just get hit with this wave of inspirational awesomeness and the words came to mind and through my fingers onto the screen. **

**Now I'm babbling o.o I better go now~ **

**LOVE TO ALL MY READERS AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**


	5. Confession!

**Okay, so I realize I've been gone for 4 months and I'm really sorry! Honestly! I've been so busy with the beginning of school, school events, classes, Dual Enrollment (which for those of you who don't know, is while taking high school classes, taking college classes at the same time), then there was Christmas and New Year's. Finally, the second semester has started up and I've got exams later this week -.-"**

**But I'll survive…hopefully xD**

**Happy New Year's to all my readers though! Thank you for staying with me through all this! I love you guys!**

**Onto Review Responses~**

**Candy love: I know right?! Yay! xD**

**NaVi-ChAn1200: Thank you :3 your review really means a lot to me :)**

**Guest: XD well how can I say no to puppy dog eyes (I'm especially weak against Tamaki Suoh's eyes. Puppy dog or otherwise x3)**

**Pinkbubblegum13: Thank you :D**

**And for all you readers out there~ This is for you!**

**-Kazune's POV-**

Another day had passed with Karin and me not talking to each other. It was agonizing. All I did in class was flit my eyes between a heart carved into my desk and Karin's distracted form that looked out the window.

She was obviously thinking about that sick Kirika Karasuma. I shuddered and squirmed at the thought of what kind of thoughts were probably running through her head.

At one point, I saw Karin get flustered and turn red behind her math book.

As soon as class was over, I practically tore out of the classroom. I don't think I've been more grateful for a break. However, luck was not on my side because I ran into the Kazune-Z's, who were blocking me from escaping their clutches. All three girls simultaneously stretched out their arms, waiting for me to do the same. I took my hands out of my pockets reluctantly, "I don't like that I HAVE to give you girls hugs."

"And we don't like that you haven't given into our charms so tough luck Kujyou-kun," they grinned as they each got their hug.

I gave up on escaping the classroom and began to walk back in when I ran into someone, knocking us both to the floor.

I clenched my teeth without making it too obvious when I noticed who I'd run into.

**-Karin's POV-**

It was fourth period but I was too busy hiding behind my math book to bother doing the work. I was too distracted with my thoughts running wild to even consider focusing. I was looking out the window instead in an attempt to calm my mind; hoping God would give me SOME kind of an answer as to when I had come to love Kazune-kun.

I guess being with someone for a long time makes you start to care for them. I mean look at Himeka and I. At first we were just strangers who had similar interests, now I don't know what I would do without her in my life.

As my mind wandered off, questions buzzed by at a million miles a minute: **Who does Kazune-kun like? Why didn't he ever talk to me about the girl? Should I confess? What if he rejects me? What if he actually likes me back?! **At that moment, I stopped. I sneaked a peek at Kazune from the corner of my eye.

He was facing the front as usual. But today he seemed different to me. It felt like a prisoner looking into the morning sun for the first time since his imprisonment, and right now, Kazune was my morning sun after being held in a prison of cluelessness. I saw him in a completely new perspective. Kazune-kun's right hand was propped under his chin. When the teacher asked him for the answer to the question I hadn't been paying attention to, he answered with a sigh as if the answer was obvious. Of course Kazune's answer had been correct and every girl squealed or beamed at the blond; but suddenly my eyes focused on his lips: _**I wonder how Kazune-kun's lips feel…wait…WHAT?!**_

I shook my head repeatedly, taken aback by my own thought and silently turned red as I hid behind the math book.

The bell finally rang and I was about to go out the door closest to me, but Kazune-kun had gone for it so I remained in my seat; left alone with my thoughts. I had to figure out what to do. Maybe there was a clever way to confess and incorporate it into Free Hug Week. I smiled for the first time in a day to myself and decided to go look for Himeka-chan to help me with my plan. Maybe even Kirika-sempai would help. I charged for the door when I collided with a warm body and fell back.

_**Well ow…**_

I opened my eyes to apologize to the person I'd run into when I looked straight into blue orbs for eyes that I knew as well as my own.

_**Kazune-kun…Awh great, **_I sighed internally, _**let's get this over with.**_

"Sorry," I mumbled as I got up, brushed myself off, and was about to escape when I felt his hand clasped around my own.

"Wait Karin," Kazune said quietly, "can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about," I said, avoiding his gaze and trying to once again free myself; with no success.

"Yes," the blond kamichama insisted, "we do." Kazune proceeded to swing me up into a princess hold and run out of the classroom, causing many stares, glares, and quite a few cat calls.

"Put me down Kazune!" I yelled, hitting his chest.

"No! Not this time!" he yelled back.

I stopped to look at Kazune's face. He was totally serious and not like normal Kazune-kun serious; this seemed like it was obviously really important for him to talk to me. I shut up after that and we finally got to a spot where we could be alone.

"Um, can you please put me down?" I asked once we got to our destination.

"Ah, right." Kazune-kun set me down and I took a step back.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I've noticed you've been kind of…spaced out; more than usual. So, I was wondering if you were ok."

"You couldn't have asked me this back in the classroom? I'm fine; can we go back to class now?" I turned around to go back to the school but Kazune-kun grabbed my wrist.

"Wait! That's not really what I wanted to say. Well it was a part of it but not exactly." He was fumbling with his words, which was really unlike him.

I tilted my head, confused, "Kazune-kun? What's wrong?" He furiously shook his head and hands at me.

"Nothing's really wrong! I'm just…"

"Just what?"

Kazune-kun let out a sigh, "I'm assuming you know about how I like this girl." My heart caught in my throat. I didn't trust my voice right then so I nodded instead. "Well I've been watching her out of the corner of my eye and I think she likes someone else. I'm getting really jealous just watching her."

"Well," I finally said once I knew my voice wouldn't betray me, "How do you know that she doesn't like you?"

"She's liked this guy in the past so it's not like she's changed her mind all of a sudden."

"Well you shouldn't just give up on her because of that! She'd have to be stupid not to know what a good guy you can be. You're handsome and popular and smart and hardworking. You're a good person when you're not being mean. I hope she never finds out what a sexist pig you can be, even if she does she better still like you anyway or she won't get very far in life. She'd have to stupid not to notice how crazy you are for her."

Kazune-kun's eyes were a little wide, after a minute he started to chuckle, "Well she is an idiot. She's not that smart, but she makes up for it with her personality and her beauty. She's reckless sometimes but she's the type of person that will try and fight despite how weak she is most of the time. She's also a really bad cook. I've only known her for a short time but I feel like I've known her for a lifetime." He seemed to go into a trancelike state as he talked about her. Whoever she was, she was really lucky he loved her this much. She better treasure him.

"Thank you for telling me, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the classroom now." I muttered, trying once again to leave before he could see my tears.

"Karin, you still don't get it?"

I faced him, my brows furrowed, "Get what? You're not really making any sense."

Kazune facepalmed, "You're such a moron sometimes! You really don't get it?! I thought I made it pretty clear."

"Made what clear?" I threw my hands up, "You made everything perfectly clear. You're in love with someone."

"Yeah and I did everything but say exactly who she was."

"Yeah, why is that? You've already told me everything else, why not her name?" I paused curiously.

Kazune-kun's jaw practically dropped, "I thought I made it obvious!"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously not if I can't figure it out!" He can be stupid sometimes too. This girl and he have at least that in common.

Kazune took a deep breath as if he was trying to gather up the courage to say the name. I bet he was. It's hard to confess who you like, though it shouldn't be that hard considering we're friends. But no matter how much I wanted to be the opposite, he's not interested so I have to let him be happy.

Kazune-kun suddenly looked at me with intensity in his eyes, I was a little surprised by the action that I took a half a step back.

"It's you, baka."

….

Wait, what?

"Huh? I don't think I heard you right."

"Except you did Karin. I know you heard me. It's you. You're the one I'm in love with."

All at once, everything he said started to make sense. Then the world got black and just before I lost consciousness, I heard Kazune-kun call my name.

**And that's it for this chapter! I think I'm gonna end the story next chapter. Inspiration is hard to get and is rare nowadays. I'm just glad I got through this one. Thanks for reading guys! See you next time! I'll try not to be late!**


	6. The Last Hug is the Best Hug

**So this is the last chapter of Free Hug Week. I want to thank every last one of you who has read the story, reviewed it, or supported me in every way. I wish I could continue the story but Free Hug Week only lasts a week. I am also in college and am working now and don't have a lot of time for writing my stories anymore. Again, thank you so much. **

**Here's the last Review Response for Free Hug Week:**

Mangalover247: Thank you so much! Alas, this is the last chapter. But I want to thank you for the support.

Nabilahananda: I have! But sadly, this is the last chapter :(

Fabi17: Yup, what a klutz.

**Now I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Free Hug Week.**

**Karin's POV**

"I love you." Kazune-kun said as he brought his face closer to mine.

I sat up and noticed I was in the nurse's office. Was everything a dream? I went to grab at my head to make sure I wasn't sick when I felt foreign warmth. I looked to my right and saw Kazune-kun asleep by my side, holding my hand.

Eh?!

The nurse came in just then. "Thank goodness you're ok! Kujyou came in here about half an hour ago and said you fainted while you were talking to him. He's been right there since then, worried sick. It's no surprise he passed out like that."

"Right…" I was still looking at Kazune-kun. He must've carried me here right after he…My face began to flush. It must have been real then!

"Ah! Your face is red! Are you alright dear?" the nurse asked.

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

The nurse looked skeptical but let me off anyway. "Well I need to take care of some business. Will you be alright?"

I nodded and she left us to be alone. It was quiet in the room now except for Kazune-kun's soft breathing. With my other hand, I gently pet his blond hair while I had the chance. I was always curious what it felt like, and his hair was actually quite soft. I smiled at him while he slept, just as I felt him stir, I acted as though I was still asleep.

He groaned as he woke, "Must've been a dream. For a minute, I felt like Karin was petting my head and smiling at me. That was a nice dream…now if only it could happen in real life."

Kazune-kun…could it be that you really are in love with me?

"Ah, I'm still holding her hand, but what if she sees me?" I felt as though Kazune-kun shook his head then. "Oh well, maybe then that idiot will realize how I feel."

So it's true. He really is in love with me. I was about to cry but if I did that, he'd know I was awake. Instead I pretended to wake up, and sure enough he kept holding on.

"Kazune-kun?" I faked a sleepy voice. "What happened?"

"You fainted like the idiot you are after I confessed." Kazune said with a smirk on his face.

"So, you weren't joking or lying?" I asked, precautious.

"Of course not! Why would you think so?" Kazune asked; his upset expression clear.

"It's just that you're so…perfect! You're handsome and smart and all those things I said to you back there. And after all of the names you've called me and how you seem to always get mad at me, I figured the girl you liked could never be me. Besides, you said she was a bad cook and I'm not a bad cook!" I rambled.

Kazune-kun raised his eyebrows at me. "Ok, fine I'm bad." He chuckled at that.

"Yeah you are. But I love you anyways." I blushed, probably all the way to my ears.

"But," he stopped himself, "I still haven't heard your response. And I want to hear it, even if you are in love with that Kirika-"

"What?!" I practically shrieked. Kazune looked a bit surprised.

"I thought you liked Kirika? That's why you were hugging him the other day when you saw Himeka and me?"

I furiously shook my hands, "No! You've got this all wrong! Wait, how did you know I saw you two?" He looked down at our combined hands shyly.

"Well I heard you running and kinda ran after you. But you went to Kirika."

"Look! I'm not in love with Kirika-senpai. Kirika-senpai was just there and I needed to talk to someone." I paused, "Though I probably should tell you now,"

Kazune-kun looked at me, almost eager.

"I am in love with someone. He's a blond with blue eyes and he has a cousin. He's really popular and cool but I wouldn't even think he would ever like me because he's always making fun of me and being mean. But sometimes he's really nice, but only when we're alone."

Kazune-kun was gritting his teeth and suddenly looked at me, "He sounds like a loser! Why would you ever be interested in someone who would only be nice to you when it's convenient? He's obviously not worth your attention, why would you like him?!"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle, "Now you're the baka, baka."

"What?!" he looked furious and confused.

"It's you, moron. I'm in love with you too." I smiled softly, squeezing his hand.

Kazune's eyes changed from angry to utterly confused. "Wait, are you serious?" I nodded and suddenly I was wrapped in Kazune's arms.

"That's good," he murmured into my hair, "I would have fought him for you if it was someone else. You're mine now and I'm not going to let anyone take you from me."

My blush returned but I ignored it because I was too happy. I hugged Kazune-kun back and smiled into the crook of his neck.

"If you would have been in love with another girl, I probably would have had to beat her up." I whispered. I could tell Kazune-kun was smiling.

After a moment, he pulled back and looked at me in a way every girl wanted to be looked at. "I love you Karin."

"I love you too Kazune-kun." He shook his head in disapproval at that.

"No more of the –kun: just Kazune."

I smiled back, "Ok Kazune." He smiled back and pulled me in for our first kiss.

I knew things could only get better from here.

**The next day Kazune's POV**

"Come on Karin! We're going to be late!" I yelled.

"I'm coming! Don't rush me in the morning!" She screamed back.

I let out a scoff even though I was smiling. It was finally the last day of Free Hug Week and I couldn't have been happier. Everything was fine again and everyone is happy. Karin and I are finally dating and as of this afternoon, I will not be forced to hug my fanclub anymore.

Karin swooped down from the stairs, ran through the kitchen, and threw a piece of toast in her mouth. "Let's go!" she urged me.

"Now, you're ready!"

"Shut up!" she teased me, taking off.

"Oi! What's the rush?"

"You just said we were doing to be late!"

"Does that mean your boyfriend can't hold your hand on the way to school?" Karin's face turned bright red and I couldn't help but smile.

"No," she squeaked out. Karin offered her hand and I gladly took it in mine, intertwining our fingers. We walked pretty quickly to the school and got there on time. When we got there, all eyes were on us; not that Karin really noticed. I had made sure to distract her by talking to her about where she'd want to go on our first date.

We finally got to class just before the ball rang. Himeka and the others were looking at us in shock. I laughed quietly to myself and before the teacher got in, I told Karin we'd talk later and we agreed to have lunch together.

By lunchtime, everyone was surrounding me, asking when Karin and I got together and if we were really a thing. Suddenly, the Kazune-Z's burst through the crowd in tears.

"Is it true Kazune-san?!"

"Are you really going out with that idiot?"

"Yeah, why would you go out with her? You should date me instead!"

"Enough!" I cut all of them off. "Yes, I am going out with Karin. But don't call her an idiot, only I can do that."

"Hey!" Karin said from behind me. I grabbed her by the waist.

"But the difference is that I say it with love." To emphasize my point, I kissed Karin on the forehead. The fangirls fainted all at once. "They'll be fine. I'm not taking them to the nurse."

Karin flushed and looked away, but I knew she was happy and that was all that mattered.

The day went on without anything different from the rest of the day or any normal day and finally it was time to go home.

"You know, I just thought of something." I paused, right before we were about to leave the school. Karin looked at me, confused.

"What is it?"

"You never asked me for a hug during Free Hug Week."

"You're right." Karin seemed to be pondering the thought.

"You know, it's not too late. We haven't left the school and today IS the last day..." I tempted her.

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Alright then. Kazune, could I please by the last one to get a hug on this Free Hug Week?"

"You may." I snaked my arms around Karin's waist and brought her as close to me as I could.

I'm glad I finally got the hug from her. It was by far the best hug I had gotten all week.

**That's it guys! The story is over! I hate to be abrupt with it but it's hard to write stories and continue to have inspiration for them; especially now that I'm in college! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story or even me. I really appreciate it! Thanks again everyone, I hope you'll read my other stories! Bye guys!**


End file.
